Manfred's New Girl
by MidnightVampire16
Summary: When Rain Drakes enters Bloors, Manfred is love struk. But, does her lover her for her power, or does he love her for who she is?
1. Rain Drakes

Manfred's New Girl

Disclaimer: I do not own any Charlie Bone characters. I do in fact own Rain Drakes.

'Why did I have to go to this new school? Why did I have to have this supposed special talent to seeing, controlling, and talking to the dead? Why could it have been someone else besides me?' All these questions swam around Rain's head through out the whole ride to her new school. Let me remind you that she was forced into going. Her parents say that there is nothing wrong with being different, but if that were true, then why did she have to go to a different school?

Rain sighed, as she watched the homes fly by through her open window. Her shoulder length, black hair with sliver streaks flew about her face wildly. Sometimes her hair would smack her in her heart shaped face. Her sliver eyes were open to take in her surroundings. She was small for her age; she was 16 at the height of 5feet. All in all, she was a very attractive young lady. Though, she never thought of herself that way.

"You know, Rain, the school might make you change your clothes," her mother said while she eyed her daughter at a red light. Rain was a gothic girl, who wore everything that was dark. Her favorite colors were black, blood red, and sliver. No one ever approved of Rain, because of who she dressed. But, she didn't care. She would rather be alone than to have everyone try to change her into those fake Barbie dolls.

"If they make me change my clothes, then I will teach myself on how to control my so called "gift"." Rain said while she turned to look at her mother. She saw her mothers face turn white. Rain had tried to control her powers before, but that didn't end too well. Rain got poised by a demonic spirit and almost lost her life trying to get the demon out of her.

"Well, let's hope that they will expect what you wear then, shall we?" Her mother stated with fake happiness. Rain sighed again and got out of the out of date Volks Wagon. Rain has been sighing a lot lately. She looked at her new school and went to the doors to meet with her mother, who ran ahead of her while she was checking out the school. The mother knocked on the brass door and waited for someone to answer. After a few minutes, some teenager, no older than Rain, did answer the door. What Rain saw took her breath away.


	2. Meeting Manfred

Manfred's New Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Charlie Bone characters. I do in fact own Rain Drakes.**

Rain saw a teenage boy that was incredabley hot. He had shoulder length black hair that was held by a black ribbon in a low ponytail. His full lips had a mustache on top of it, normally this would have turned Rain of, but in some strange way, she had found it attractive. Above his lips were the most beautiful black eyes that she has ever seen. They looked so deep, that you could get lost in them. She was snapped out of her staring when this handsome boy cleared his throat.

"May I ask what are you doing on a weekend?" The boy asked with an eyebrow raised. He was studying Rain Drakes with a weird look in his eyes. He stopped his staring when Rain's mother (lets call her Mary) Mary Drakes, answered his question.

"Um, we came here to enroll my daughter, Rain, into your school. Is it too late to sign her up?" Mary asked with the tone of worry stitched in every word she spoke. The last thing she wanted was for Rain to get posses again. The boy looked at Mary for a while, and then turned his attention back to Rain.

"That would depend on what kind of talent your daughter has." The boy said. Rain couldn't help but fall in love with the sound of his voice. It over whelmed her, and his eyes made it even harder to resist to not fall for this boy.

"Well you see, I heard that this school helps children that are a little different then the others." Mary was trying not to say that her own daughter was a freak and needed to attend this school. Rain rolled her eyes, and completely forgot about the boy as she turned and faced her mother.

"Mom, why not say the truth and tell them that I am a freak. That would be a lot easier to say then to lie about it." Rain hated it when her parents would say that she was different then every one else. It made her sound like she was a freak. The boy's eyes widen as he realized what the girl meant. _'So, this girl is a child of the Red King as well. I wonder what she can do.' _

"I see," the boy spoke to get their attention back. Rain blushed as she just noticed that she made a fool of herself in front of him. The boy took one last look at Rain, and then he turned and beckoned them to fallow him.

"My Father will be more then happy to enroll your daughter into our school, Mrs. Drakes. He will tell you everything you will need to know and I will be your guide though the school, Rain. If you need anything in the school, the Perfects and I will be glade to help you." The boy said as he led them to a door to the main office. He was about to leave, until Rain called after him.

"Wait, what is your name?" Rain just had to know who this God like creature was. The boy turned to face her and said in a soft voice that she almost didn't hear him.

"Manfred Bloor. Welcome to Bloors."

**I am sorry it is short. I didn't really know what to write, so I just made this up. Um, I am also sorry for taking so long on this. Please send me some ideas for this story. Thank you, Later!**


End file.
